


A Sweet Surprise

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Candy, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Magnus is having a very interesting conversation with his friends on phone, when he receives a surprise in the mail.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	A Sweet Surprise

"Why yes, of course I remember him," Magnus said into the phone, which was balanced precariously between his head and shoulder. "Cute, tall, blue-eyed. Why are you asking about him, anyway?"

Magnus was lying on his stomach on top of his bed, talking to his squad on the phone, writing in his journal and eating sugary candy straight out of the bag, all at the same time. He heard Hypatia's laughter, followed by Tessa murmuring something, and then Malcolm cut in saying,

"He asked me for your number."

Magnus's eyes widened, and he savored the taste of the grape flavored candy in his mouth for a moment before he said, "Wow. Did you tell him?"

"Of course he did," Ragnor said, rolling his eyes. "You  _ know  _ how much Malcolm loves the drama."

"I do love the drama," Malcolm agreed.

"Hey, Mal," Magnus said, popping another piece of candy in his mouth. "How about I smooch your girlfriend? You know, just for the drama?"

"Fuck off, Magnus," Malcolm said, but his voice was light. Magnus barely heard it over the raucous laughter of the rest of his friends.

"Anyway, back to Magnus," Catarina said. "What will you do if that guy calls you?"

"Yeah… what was his name again?" Magnus asked, rummaging in the bag of candy for another piece. 

"It's Alec. Alexander Lightwood. Quite a mouthful, if you ask me," Hypatia put in helpfully. "He's Anna Lightwood's cousin. I met him once while we were still dating."

"Wait, really? I didn't know the two were related," Ragnor said.

"Well, now you do," Hypatia replied.

Magnus put another piece of candy, this time an orange flavoured one, into his mouth. Closing his journal, he cast it aside and got more comfortable in his bed.

Ragnor had been Magnus's first ever friend at school, even though it took a few days and Magnus's constant pestering for them to get there. Then he'd met Catarina when he ended up spraining his ankle in P.E, and later Hypatia and Malcolm at a party. Tessa was the last to join the group, when he'd met her through Ragnor as the two of them were working on a project together. Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina were the level headed ones, the voices of reason. Magnus, Hypatia and Malcolm were the wild ones, the rebels. Together, they made a well-balanced group. They had been friends for well over three years now, and Magnus was glad for all of them, even if they ganged up against Magnus to insult his life decisions sometimes.

"You've met him, tell us what kind of a person he is, then," Malcolm said, clearly eager for more, as he called it, 'tea'.

"He asked  _ you  _ for Magnus's number," Catarina pointed out. "You ought to know something about him, too."

"Well, I do know how he looks, and how he sounds, but that's about it," Malcolm said. "All he said was, 'Can you give me Magnus's number?', and I did. He sounded very nervous. Then I asked him  _ why  _ he needed the number, and he stammered out some excuse and ran away before I could even process it."

"What excuse did he give?" Magnus asked, picking up his bag of candy and leaning back into the headboard, sinking into the hundreds of pillows placed there. 

"I told you, he ran away before I could process it."

Magnus sighed, and judging by the sounds from his phone, several others were sighing, too. By now he was interested in his boy who was so interested in Magnus that he managed to procure his number.

"Now, Hypatia, you tell us," Magnus said.

"Well, he certainly was cute," Hypatia said, sounding a little disinterested in the whole matter. "But his dressing sense was awful."

"Magnus has enough dressing sense for the two of them, anyway," Catarina said, loyal as ever.

"Don't encourage him, Cat!" Ragnor exclaimed, and he heard Tessa laugh.

"Is that all you're going to tell us?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes. Nothing much happened, anyway. He showed up to give Anna a lift, and was about to give me the shovel talk before Anna shut him up and dragged him away. God, she was one heck of a woman."

"Why did you two break up, anyway?" Malcolm asked.

"We were never really serious. Just a fling, that's all," Hypatia said in a cool voice.

"Well," Magnus said, pushing around the candy in his mouth with his tongue. "I can't wait to see what this guy's deal is."

As if on cue, Magnus's phone pinged. He pulled it away from his ear for a brief second and saw a notification for a new message.

"He just texted me!" Magnus exclaimed, setting the call on speaker. " _ Hey, this is Alec from English  _ \- wait, we share English?"

"I'm not surprised. We're always too busy glowering at the teacher's bullshit interpretations to notice anything else."

"True, true," Magnus said, biting down gently on his piece of candy as he texted out a reply to Alec. "I just texted him a 'Hey, what's up?'."

"Smooth," Ragnor scoffed. Magnus ignored him, and another text appeared.

"'Are you free right now? I can text you later if you're busy'. Huh."

"Aw, he's a nice one," Tessa said.

"Well, he sounds too nice to me," Magnus said, taking another piece of candy from the bag. "Let's test him.  _ Don't… worry… I'm free… right now… _ send."

"This is getting interesting," Malcolm said, sounding almost giddy.

“It sure is,” a Magnus muttered, perking up when another text came through. “‘ _ Can you check your mailbox?’  _ What the hell?”

“Maybe he’s sent you a love letter,” Tessa said, ever the old-fashioned romantic. 

“Well, do go see what it is,” Catarina said. Magnus texted Alec a quick ‘okay’, put a piece of candy in his mouth (watermelon this time), and left the comfort of his bed to see what was in his mailbox. 

“What it’s a fluke and he’s actually playing a prank on you?” Hypatia asked. “Like, maybe there’s a glitter bomb in there.”

“Hypatia, I love you, but do shut up,” Magnus said, and Hypatia laughed. “Besides, I do love a good glitter bomb, and you know that.”

“You don’t need to remind us, we see you covered from top to bottom in glitter every single day,” Ragnor reminded them, and Magnus snorted.

He reached the mailbox and opened it. Reaching inside, he found a hard plastic box, the kind that is used to pack -  _ Oh. _

Magnus pulled it out. The box was transparent for the most part, and Magnus could see that it was filled with an assortment of candy - rock candy, sour candy, gummy bears and more. A note stuck to the top said,  _ ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ _ .

Magnus took a moment to recover from his little surprise, then walked back inside, explaining to his friends about the box, and the note. He was done by the time he reached his room, and flopped onto his bed.

“Are you going to say yes?” Catarina asked gently.

“Magnus, you haven’t even met him,” Ragnor pointed out.

“But he gave me candy,” Magnus said in a forlorn voice.

“Geez, I can literally hear your pout,l Hypatia grumbled. Magnus chuckled. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Magnus said. “I’m gonna make this boy’s day. Maybe even his whole month.”

“You’re saying yes?” Tessa asked.

“Duh.” His friends did say that the boy was cute, and he’d just given Magnus candy. He couldn’t possibly be all that bad, right?

Magnus heard Malcolm let out a cheer just as he cut the call. He stared for a moment at his and Alec’s texts, wondering how to go about this.

Clutching the box of candy to his chest, Magnus opened the camera. He held his phone above him and smiled, his hair a black halo around his head as he lay on the bed. His eyes crinkled and shone, sparkling brilliantly against the bright lights of his room, and Magnus took a picture.

He sent it to Alec along with a text that read:  _ Thanks for the gift, lovely. I’d love to go on a date with you. _


End file.
